


Let Go

by Anonymous



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Half-Siblings, Heavy Angst, I... haven't watched the movie in a bit so sorry if this is out of character at all!!!, Just to make things Sadder, Mentions of Murder, Movie: Scream 3 (2000), Rated for Death, Regret, Song: You Are My Sunshine, This doesn't interfere with anything in the long run/Scream 4, mentions of rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A reimagining of Roman's death.
Relationships: Roman Bridger & Sidney Prescott
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Let Go

"I won't," Sidney said, her eyes glassy with tears she stubbornly refused to let fall as she looked down at the brother (half brother, but her brother nonetheless) she had never even gotten the chance to know.

"Leave." Roman insisted, his tone as strong and insistent as he could make it through the pain of the ice pick brutally stabbed through his back (twice, wasn't that a bit excessive?) and his chest.

Sidney shook her head, and when Roman weakly reached to feel the ice pick, her hand clasped over his. He wasn't sure if it was to stop him from trying to pull it out (as if he could do anything with it once he did) or because she wanted to, but he didn't know if he wanted to find that out. He didn't know if he could take the answer, even if he knew what it was.

She moved to sit cross-legged beside him instead of the awkward stance she had been in before. She grabbed Roman's head, making him scowl. He fully expected her to snap his neck and end his misery quicker, which only made him confused but once she settled his head on her knee.

"What are you-" he stopped, not able to finish his sentence as pain shot through him, making him weakly cry out.

She hesitated before speaking her next words, "Did you ever have someone to sing you to sleep, Roman?"

Roman scrunched his face up in confusion. What a stupid question to ask while he, the person who had ruined her life, was dying. This was her one chance to get to know him better, and she asked that? She could've asked what his family was like, but no. She had to ask something so… oddly sad.

He rolled his eyes, but answered anyway, he might as well, "No. What does it matter… to you?" he sputtered out, choking on his own blood. He was glad that he wouldn't have to stand the taste much longer.

"Would you like me to?"

Roman hesitated. Well, at least the question made sense now, "Sure." why not? This was her last chance to do  _ something _ nice for him. And maybe they could even have something in common, he was sure she had someone who did this for her, and he bet it was the same person who slammed the door in his face.

Sidney nodded and cleared her throat, she began to sing, but barely got a second in before she stopped.

Though he was confused, it didn't sound or look like she had gotten choked up. She paused, thinking, and for a few awful moments, he wondered if she had played some cruel, awful joke on him, dangling the thought of having  _ something _ good in front of him just out of reach. But he thought too soon, because then she started again, "You are my sunshine,"

Roman instantly recognized the song, both because of its popularity and because his baby sister (from the family that had adopted him) had sung it at a school talent show years ago. He was sure that if Sidney had done the same, she would've won first place just like Amy did.

Maybe she did sing at a talent show. Maybe she even sang the same song. It was certainly possible, the song was extremely popular, "my only sunshine." she continued slowly, and he wasn't sure if that was because she was getting emotional or because she wanted this to last as long as possible.

"You make me happy," he had another plan. A plan that after Sidney turned her back, he would leap up and try to kill her one last time. He could make it, right? He was wearing a bulletproof vest.

But he threw that plan out of the metaphorical window as he let his breathing slow down with every breath he took. Instead, he focused on Sidney's soothing voice, "when skies are grey."

_ Yeah, _ he decided,  _ he could die like this. _

"You never know, dear," Sidney sang, and as she did he saw that she gripped his hand a bit tighter. She lifted it off of the ice pick and onto his chest.

His hands had already gone numb, but he gripped her hand as tight as he could. She smiled sadly as she continued, "how much I love you." a few tears now rolled down her cheeks.

He knew that it was just part of the song, she didn't  _ really _ love him, she was just doing this out of pity, and he didn't blame her. But, despite what he knew must be the truth, it was still nice to hear.

"Please don't take," Roman gave Sidney a weak smile as he let himself relax, his grip on Sidney's hand slackened as he closed his eyes.

He thought of what life could've been like if Maureen had just accepted him. Or, just maybe, what could've been he never planned the murders in the first place.

And for just a moment, he regretted everything.

"my sunshine" then, he remembered one of the scripts for his movie where Sidney held Ricky while he lay dying in her arms, singing this exact song to him. He laughed weakly at this. He didn't just get to make his movie, he got to  _ be _ in his movie.

"away." Sidney sang the last word solemnly, her voice breaking just a bit.

And Roman let go.


End file.
